1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of advertising and more specifically relates to green technology via a solar power generating and advertising income system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric power industry provides the production and delivery of electric energy, often known as power, or electricity, in sufficient quantities to areas that need electricity through a grid connection. The grid distributes electrical energy to customers. Electric power is generated by central power stations or by distributed generation.
Many households and businesses need access to electricity, especially in developed nations, the demand being scarcer in developing nations. Demand for electricity is derived from the requirement for electricity in order to operate domestic appliances, office equipment, industrial machinery and provide sufficient energy for both domestic and commercial lighting, heating, cooking and industrial processes. Electricity costs are a significant ongoing cost for every home and business, with the tendency to rise rather than fall. As available electricity becomes gradually diminished in large cities because of the increasing number of entities requiring power, costs tend to rise. Methods of creating electricity have a diminished return as well. For example, when electricity is produced from natural gas, there is an estimated loss of 66% in efficiency. The installation cost of wind technology is staggering and incurs excessive maintenance cost. In addition to being inefficiently produced, the cost is passed on to consumers.
The cost of producing electricity, which the consumer pays for, can render some businesses non-viable. When monthly expenses are paid, electricity costs can take a big bite out of profits, or worse, put a business in the red. Innovative businesses attempt to generate revenue in efficient and unorthodox ways. Innovative methods are needed to reduce expenses in the area of energy consumption for advertising as well.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2010/0000596; 2010/0000134; U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,360; 2010/0133850; 2009/0183405; and 2011/0231231. This art is representative of solar powered displays. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a solar powered display should be electrically self sufficient, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable solar power generating and advertising income system to be electrically self sufficient and generate additional monetary income, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.